As semiconductor devices are scaled down. (i.e., decreased in size), the distance between a source and a drain of a transistor decreases. The decreased distance increases the possibility of a leakage path between the source and the drain. The leakage path allows charge to leak from the transistor even when the transistor is in the “off” state. The leaked charge can drain a power supply source for the transistor and, thus is especially problematic for low power applications. For at least these reasons, a need exists for a method to decrease the leakage current between the source and the drain of transistors.
Skilled artisans appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present invention.